Encuentro En Las Alturas - Arthur X Lectora
by fiorelli210
Summary: Gracias a que ganaste un premio tienes la oportunidad de viajar a Londres y no solo estas emocionada por conocer tu pais favorito si no que además es tú primera vez en un avión, cuando ya pensabas que no podía ser mejor un cambio inesperado de asientos te deja un compañero de vuelo bastante particular. Hetalia One-Shot ArthurXLectora.


**OneShot Arthur X Lectora: "Encuentro En Las Alturas" **

_Hola! Esto es lo primero que publico en esta cuenta y soy feliz _(*-*)_ subiría lo que tengo en otros lados pero ñee~ que flojera quizás algún día..._

_ De todos modos es mi primer Arthur X Lectora así que sean buenitos y no me maten _:D

_Este One-Shot va dedicado a Miharu Kirkland que es una escritora genial que admiro mucho_ ^^

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hima-Papa, la lectora se pertenece a sí misma y a su país. _

**_Sabiendo esto pasemos a la historia, disfrútenla!_**

–Si estás arrepentida aun podemos volver… –Le brindaste una sonrisa forzada negando con la cabeza ya era la octava ve que lo decía y cada una de ellas fue rechazada.

Se acercaron a la recepción donde pidieron las maletas – ¿Estás segura _(Tú nombre)_?

–Si papá, estoy segura –Volviste a sonreír demostrando lo calmada que estabas, o al menos en apariencia.

–En la siguiente puerta muestra los papeles, su pasaporte e ingresa –Explico la recepcionista para que avanzarán y dejarán pasar a una pareja tras ustedes.

Te detuvo para darte un fuerte abrazo recordándote todo tipo de precauciones desde mirar antes de cruzar la calle hasta que no olvidaras ocupar condón, si, ese era tú padre un hombre con un nudo en la garganta por dejar a su "_pequeñita_" subir a un avión y partir lejos de casa.

–Se me hará tarde, los llamo cuando llegue, los quiero –Te despediste desde lejos y cuando lo perdiste de vista tus labios formaron una línea recta siguiendo con el necesario protocolo del aeropuerto pasando por distintas partes, te sentiste extraña al mostrar el bolso de mano, nerviosa al cruzar el detector de metales y la aduana aun así superaste cada prueba con éxito. Ingresaste a un salón donde había varias personas más, pero lo que acaparo tu atención fue el gran ventanal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, era la primera vez que estabas tan cerca de un avión en movimiento y dentro de poco acortarías al mínimo la distancia subiendo a uno.

–_Se solicita a los pasajeros del vuelo Aerial Air 114 acercarse a la puerta para abordar –_Entre lagran cantidad de llamados por fin escuchabas el que esperabas, un asistente de vuelo se paró frente al ingreso y frente a él se formo una fila en la que quedaste en medio, fueron avanzando mediante se le mostraba los pasabordos, tras hecho esto caminaste por el puente, emocionada entraste en la mole metálica y buscaste tú lugar, te decepciono un poco quedar en pasillo. Al minuto un niño de unos seis años se sentó junto a ti tocándole ventana, tu preciada ventana…En fin ya no importaba.

–Disculpe señorita ¿Podría hacer un cambio de asiento? –Una joven azafata te hablo amable.

– ¿Por qué? –Interrogaste asustada.

–La mamá de este niño esta hay adelante, no encontraron lugares juntos.

–Divisaste a la mujer mirándolos desde el lugar, no podías negarte a separar cruelmente a una madre y su hijo además ella estaba en ventana. La chica te entrego las cosas del maletero mientras recibías la inmensa gratitud de la madre, caminaste al puesto que te correspondía, abriste el maletero para guardar nuevamente las cosas pero te costaba, diste pequeños saltos, te pusiste de puntillas y nada, simplemente no lograbas subirla eras muy baja para eso.

–Permíteme ayudarte –Bajaste la vista viendo a un chico levantarse para auxiliarte.

–Gracias.

–No hay de que –Curvo los labios apartándose para dejarte pasar, volviste a agradecer un tanto incomoda por su trato instalándote para mirar la pista de aterrizaje. La azafata dio instrucciones de vuelo y lo que se debe hacer ante algún tipo de accidente como las mascarillas al abrirse algún orificio o los resbalines (toboganes) en caso de caer al agua.

El sonido de las turbinas fue cambiando tú emoción y excitación por nerviosismo haciéndote dar un pequeño respingo en tu asiento al momento de sentir que paseaba un poco en la pista para tomar impulso, al momento de elevarse una fuerte cosquilla te llevo a cerrar los ojos, abrazarte el vientre y liberar un leve chillido todo por el vértigo que liberaba en tú cuerpo una descarga de adrenalina.

–Todas las primeras veces son así –Observaste al joven a tú lado por su comentario.

– ¿También fue así para ti?

Te miro un instante y luego volvió la vista al frente –Soy alguien que viaja mucho…Ya no lo recuerdo –Recién en ese momento contemplaste cada detalle de él o al menos lo que se puede rescatar a simple vista como sus cabellos rubios y alborotados que le daban una apariencia relajada pero ordenada, sus prominentes cejas no eran algo que pasase desapercibido ni tampoco sus almendrados ojos verdes, se notaba que posiblemente era un hombre de negocios por estar vestido de etiqueta y no despegarse de ese portafolio…Aguarda un segundo ¿Has dicho un Portafolio? ¿Cómo el que portaba en aquella avioneta el terrorista de la película que fuiste a ver al cine hace un par de días? Un potente escalofrío recorrió cada célula de tu cuerpo, apenas atinaste a girar hacia la ventana donde contemplaste el maravilloso panorama que se exponía bajo ustedes al alejarse cada vez mas de la tierra, de pronto una neblina obstruyo tú visión, aun así fuiste paciente y tras unos minutos un potente celeste te deslumbraba aunque era extraño lo despejado que estaba, bajaste la vista para mirar el suelo notando que pasaban sobre las nubes, era todo un campo de esponjosas _cumulonimbos _(tipo de nube esponjosa) que daba la sensación de poder pisarse.

– ¿Desean algo de beber? –Volteaste encontrando a una azafata con un carrito –Un jugo, por favor.

Te entrego el refresco de manzana.

–A mi deme un poco de Whisky –Era un tipo raro al pedir lo equivalente a un par de sorbos sin contar que a pesar de ser un hombre con estatus viajaba en el clase media en vez de alta, te pusiste los auriculares contemplando la vista que a pesar de ser siempre igual no te cansaba, una tras otra las canciones deleitaban a tus oídos mientras cantabas mentalmente, todo era perfecto salvo una molesta sensación de sentir que te observaban, con disimulo llevaste un mechón de pelo a tú rostro para ver a través de el notando a tu compañero de vuelo mirándote sin escrúpulos, al principio pensaste que miraba por la ventana pero tras hacer una prueba (como hacer pequeños gestos que solo notaría alguien que ya observaba) notaste que tú eras el punto en que sus pupilas aterrizaban.

Un par de melodías pasaron y la situación se mantenía desesperándote enormemente ¿Y si deseaba hacer explotar la bomba pronto? Recapacitaste la idea por lo absurda que era, además ¿A quién se le ocurre ir a ver una película de atentados y accidentes aéreos dos días antes de subirse por primera vez a un avión? Te resultaban increíbles todos los intentos de tu padre por hacerte desertar de ese viaje y uno de ellos precisamente fue la brillante idea de invitarte a ver algo "sorpresa", al final él término más nervioso y tú solo pasaste un buen rato.

Unas horas más tarde nuevamente la azafata ofrecía sus servicios de _Catering_ para que pudieran comer_, _intervención que agradeciste para tus adentros porque gracias a eso él te aparto los ojos de encima, no entendías como no se había cansado de escudriñarte tanto tiempo, comenzabas a sentirte como un ratón acorralado por el gato. Pediste puré de papas con un trozo de filete a la plancha y él tipo junto a ti algo similar solo que en vez de puré traía un surtido de verduras, no tenías prisa en comer por mas incomoda que te sintieras.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Inquirió mirándote de reojo.

–Mi nombre es (_Tú nombre_) ¿Y el tuyo?

–Arthur Kirkland…–Y más dialogo que eso no hubo, ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer, parecía querer hablarte más pero solo se limitaba a clavarte la vista cuando "No te dabas cuenta".

El momento era perfecto y aun así te hacía falta algo, del bolso sacaste tu libro preferido para leerlo una vez más, ahora podrías hacerlo tranquila el terrorista-acosador-con-la-mirada estaba profundamente inmerso en el mundo de los sueños, te acongojo su expresión triste y alicaída como si de un infante desprotegido se tratase sentiste la necesidad de arroparlo y mimarlo, por supuesto no lo hiciste, de todas formas no te importo escrutar su rostro, manos, el elegante traje, brillantes zapatos y…Un portafolio terriblemente sospechoso...Verificaste que estuviera bien dormido y cuando estuviste segura te acercaste con cautela tomando el cierre, apenas lo moviste un extraño movimiento se percibió, era como un temblor que pasaba a un terremoto, te sentaste debidamente para agarrarte del asiento, jamás experimentaste algo como eso y el simple hecho de recordar que estaban en altura te ponía los pelos de punta, tu respiración estaba agitándose y de forma inconsciente comenzaste a sollozar.

–_(Tú nombre_) Mírame–De un momento a otro Arthur te tomo por los hombros hablándote pero tú estabas muy nerviosa como para responder, tú corazón saltaba acelerado, temblabas y por más que lo veías sacudirte un poco no eras capaz de reacciona, todas las imágenes de esa película vinieron a tú mente viéndote en esa situación y así como empezó a cabo.

–Tranquila ya paso… –Llamó a una azafata pidiéndole agua mientras te incorporabas a la situación notando que algunas personas te mirabas curiosos, te sonrojaste avergonzada agachando la cabeza tu acompañarte se inclino hacia adelante buscando tus ojos pero tú lo evitabas.

–Solo ha sido una leve turbulencia, eso es normal cuando el avión pasa por vientos con distintas temperaturas –La amable azafata te explico entregándote el vaso, te forzaste a sonreír para que te dejara en paz consiguiendo que se marchara, te dejaste caer en el respaldo mirando al rubio quien sospechosamente espero a que la joven desapareciera para abrir el portafolio, levantaste la cabeza para ver el contenido más él apenas reviso el interior por una diminuta abertura, suspiro aliviado dejándolo nuevamente en el piso.

– ¿Como estas? –Su pregunta te pillo desprevenida.

–Bien…

Nuevamente el silencio sepulcral incomodaba el ambiente.

–Ese libro es uno de mis preferidos –Comento con entusiasmo repentino apuntando tu falda en donde lo tenías, le sonreíste –También es mi favorito…

Parlaron casi una hora sobre su punto en común, la literatura, casi te desmayaste al saber que ese año comenzaba a estudiar "Licenciatura en literatura Hispánica" y así supiste que era británico y que tenían casi la misma edad.

– ¿Y tú porque vienes a Inglaterra? –Interrogo con notorio interés.

–Gane un concurso al comprarme un celular, un viaje de dos semanas con un tour incluido, aunque solo para una persona y apenas llegue debo buscar donde hospedarme...

Continuaron hablando sobre música, descubriste que en el fondo era un Rockero-Punk empedernido, también le contaste todas las tácticas fallidas de tu padre para hacerte desertar del viaje y gracias a eso notaste que su sonrisa lo hacía ver mucho más guapo de lo que ya era, cosa que creías imposible, cuando las risas cesaron sus ojos se cruzaron manteniendo la mirada, Arthur era un chico dulce, interesante e inteligente además de caballero y lindo sin contar esos grandes ojos verdes que ruborizaban tus mejillas, él tampoco te despegaba la vista apenas pestañeaba, en un momento bajo los ojos hasta tus labios concentrándose en ellos intensificando el color de tus pómulos.

– ¡Mamá mira son estrellas amarillas!

–No hijo, son las luces de las calles –El mismo niño que sería tu compañero de viaje en un principio dio aviso de que algo cambio afuera, ambos miraron por la ventana reparando la noche que cubría todo el cielo, Abriste los ojos como platos, las nubes se habías dispersado y dejaban ver las luces de las calles, lo que se te hiso muy similar al juego de Pac-Man solo que sin el protagonista , los fantasmas ni las frutas, era un espectáculo hermoso que no deseabas dejar de contemplar, Arthur ruborizado y apartándote la vista te ofreció un auricular conectado a su teléfono, lo aceptaste extrañada, no te fue difícil reconocer la canción que comenzaba a sonar _Bedshaped _de _Keane, _esa melodía, la vista y la situación daban un ambiente mágico, de haber podido hubieses congelado aquel momento para hacerlo eterno aun así algo te inquietaba, observaste a tu compañero absorto en algún pensamiento con la vista clavada en el portafolios.

–Arthur…

Despertó de golpe mirándote con sorpresa – ¿Quieres que cambie la canción?

–No es eso…Se que no me compete pero ¿No traes una bomba en ese bolso verdad?

Abrió los ojos como platos aun más sorprendido que antes.

–Digo…Ya no creo que seas un terrorista que piensa volar el avión ni nada parecido pero…Aun me siento nerviosa porque parece ser bastante importante su contenido y… ¿Por qué te ríes?

Le resultaba imposible reprimir la risa, se abrazo el estomago y si tu vista no te engañaba creíste ver una lagrima furtiva.

–Realmente te afecto esa película…–Comento divertido mientras blanqueabas los ojos sin saber exactamente que responderle.

–Tranquila, lo que menos quiero es tener problemas –Te explico apenas dejo de reír, en ese momento apagaron las luces mas fuertes para que los pasajeros pudieran descansar –Pero a ti _(Tú nombre)_ no me importaría mostrarte lo que traigo… –Esto último lo dijo bastante serio.

Las azafatas pasaron repartiendo snaks, pequeñas almohadas y mantas para cubrirse en la noche, apenas las perdieron de vista levanto el portafolios del piso colocándolo en sus piernas, tragaste saliva secamente aferrándote al asiento, levanto la tapa y te lo acerco para que vieras mejor, de todas las cosas que pudieron pasar por tu cabeza esa sin duda la descartarías de inmediato – ¿Un vitral?

– ¿Te gusta? –Interrogo inseguro, todos los colores del arcoíris participaban en él, al centro había un hada con un unicornio rodeados de enredaderas de rosas.

–Es precioso… –Respondiste sin contener tú asombro.

–No podía dejarlo en la maleta con el resto de mis cosas o acá arriba en el maletero…Podría quebrarse.

–Aun no entiendo ¿Qué haces tú con algo como esto?

–Su expresión se endureció bajando la vista, te arrepentías de haber hecho la pregunta, cuando ibas a retractarte se te adelanto.

–Mi padre era un pintor amante de todas las artes, un hombre admirable, él adoraba hacer vitrales, era su pasatiempo. Cuando yo era niño intentaba pintar cómo él pero nunca fui bueno, sin embargo me ayudo a encontrar mi talento que es la escritura. Su mejor amigo era un famoso arquitecto, lo consideraba como su hermano. Un día mi padre fue a verlo de sorpresa, cuando iba a tocar la puerta de su oficina oyó gritos desde adentro, el tipo que estaba con el arquitecto salió rabioso abriendo de golpe quedando en evidencia la gran mafia de drogas que manejaban…–Hiso una pausa, ya estabas helada por aquel reato, se notaba que le costaba contarte esto y aun así parecía desear hacerlo –El…El hombre prefirió su vida fácil y su fortuna antes que la amistad que mi papá le brindo durante todos esos años… –Con cada palabra su voz se iba quebrando aun más –Sin dudarlo saco una pistola y le disparo hasta que no salieron más balas…Según la policía estaba totalmente cargada…Mi padre murió al instante…Es irónico porque justamente dentro de medio año más cumpliría su sueño de exponer en el mejor museo de Reino Unido sus mejores obras entre ellas, sus vitrales…–Abrazo el maletín como un niño asustado abrazaría a su Teddy –Como mencione jamás fui bueno con las artes manuales y aun así siempre deseé hacer un vitral…Recuerdo que un día no hace mucho mi papá llego más temprano a casa y me encontró en el patio intentando hacer uno, se supone que era una pequeña rosa, algo tan sencillo no me salía y me frustraba muchísimo, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo único que me dijo sonriente fue "_Tengo hambre, vamos a comer lo que tú madre preparo" _ Después de la cena me llevo al patio para comenzar a trabajar, pasamos tardes enteras trabajando codo a codo para hacer este…Mis padres se turnaban cada noche para contarme cuentos sobre estos seres mágicos y supongo que eso representa. Como él está, muerto…Sus obras cuestan millones actualmente y está pieza es la última que él hiso por tanto la más valiosa, de lo único que debo encargarme ahora es de que llegue en buen estado al museo, abrirá dentro de dos días.

Desde que comenzó a contarte sobre ese particular vitral una sonrisa lleno su rostro opacando cada rastro de tristeza.

Hiciste memoria y recordabas haber visto en las noticias aquel caso que estremeció al mundo en donde al final el arquitecto fue condenado a cadena perpetua por matar a uno de los artistas más grandes del momento. Aun que podría decirse que esta tragedia tuvo un final feliz eso no te consolaba, sin poder evitarlo un hilo de lagrimas corrió de tus ojos hasta tu mentón, saco un pañuelo ofreciéndotelo.

–Lo siento…

–Tranquila _(Tú nombre) _ya todo está bien, aunque la verdad no sé porque te conté todo esto si apenas nos conocemos, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa.

–Nada de eso, te agradezco por confiar en mí, es solo que aun no puedo creer que hallas que tenido que pasar por todo esto.

Se detuvo a mirarte un instante, es cierto que era triste pero, ¿Por qué te afectaba tanto? Cualquier persona apenas habría dado sus condolencias como fue el caso de muchos de sus conocidos a quienes realmente no les importaba mucho lo que le pasara a alguien externo a ellos. Cuando Arthur noto que no podría aguantar las lagrimas, te abrazo para evitar que lo vieras, ni siquiera su madre lo había visto llorar, con menor razón permitiría que tú lo miraras en ese estado, tú llanto seso ante el inesperado abrazo, escuchaste sus sollozos llevando una mano a su espalda y la otra a su cabeza a modo protector, se quedaron de esa forma un rato y una vez se calmó hablaron de cualquier cosa sin alejarse.

– (…) Jajá, es un tipo raro pero no más que tú –Te burlaste.

– ¿Yo soy raro? –Interrogo divertido.

–A la hora de almuerzo pediste apenas una tapita de whisky, ¡Te lo tomaste en dos sorbos! –Alguien detrás de ustedes les pidió que no hablaran tan fuerte.

–Jajá solo quería sentir su sabor, de haber tomado más me hubiera emborrachado.

– ¿Tanto así?

Asintió con la cabeza y aunque no lo viste sentiste el movimiento cerca de tu oreja –Soy de los que se embriaga fácil.

–A mi no me gusta el whisky.

– ¿Y lo has probado?

Negaste con la cabeza.

–Y ¿Te gustaría probarlo?...–Su voz se volvió trémula y tímida, sin saber por qué te sonrojaste y volviste a asentir, se aparto un poco de ti tomándote por los brazos y mirándote con los mismos ojos con que te escudriñaba tan insistentemente mientras bajaba hasta tus labios, su aliento choco contra tú rostro, aun olía a whisky y de seguro su sabor también, inconscientemente abriste un poco la boca dándole a entender que no lo rechazarías, se aproximo con una lentitud que te desesperaba, cerraste los ojos esperando el contacto que no llego, en vez de eso pego su frente a la tuya.

–_Lo siento (Tú nombre) pero si lo hago cuando vuelvas a (Tú país) terminaré sufriendo, en verdad perdóname…–_Te confeso susurrando con dificultad, se alejó y soltó en tanto abrías los ojos.

Te sentías rechazada, avergonzada pero lo entendías, también lo pasarías mal si terminaban…Enamorándose.

Tras un rato sin hablarse volvieron a platicar un poco más y luego silencio nuevamente, entre la vista que te ofrecía la altura, un poco de lectura y música el sueño fue ganándote, observaste a tú compañero que también ojeaba un libro.

–Buenas noches Arthur…

Te miro con una sonrisa cansada.

–Buenas noches _(Tú nombre)._

Te arropaste hasta las orejas cerrando los ojos y te acomodándote un poco más, cuando comenzabas a quedarte dormida una ligera turbulencia te meció un poco haciendo que tú cabeza se deslizara hasta el hombro de Arthur.

–¿Estas despierta? –A pesar de seguir adormilada eras consciente de que te hablaba sin embargo estabas tan cómoda hay que no te molestaste en responder, lo sentiste moverse un poco, taparte el costado de tu hombro descubierto por el movimiento y acariciarte tímidamente la cabeza, percibías la potencia de su mirada sobre ti haciendo incomodarte pero no lo suficiente para hacerte levantarte, de pronto su mano fue bajando hasta tú mejilla, la cual acaricio dulcemente para subir por tú cabello otra vez, te diste cuenta de cómo sus caricias fueron volviéndose torpes y tardías hasta que removió su mano, te entristeció no sentir otro contacto que no fuera su hombro, tras un rato pensaste en levantarte cuando sus dedos volvieron a recorrer tu mejilla logrando ruborizarlas, sentiste un leve suspiro no muy lejos de ti seguidos de su respiración que lleno tu rostro con el aroma de su aliento a whisky, te pusiste nerviosa al notar el roce de la punta de su nariz con la tuya y luego el tan anhelado tacto de sus labios, te estaba besando tierna y delicadamente cual mariposa se posa sobre una frágil flor, te fue imposible reprimir un par de lagrimas, al principio se vio sorprendido pero no demoro en tomar tu rostro con sus manos temblorosas sin despegar sus labios entregándote todo lo que él era en ese pequeño y a la vez gran gesto, te dejaste llevar colgándote de su cuello y él se separo para besar tu frente.

–_No llores más (Tú nombre), todo está bien ahora _–Te comento volviendo a tú frente y luego a tus labios.

Era la primera vez que te besaban con tanta dulzura y cariño tomaba tú rostro y manos como si fueras el vitral de su portafolio, con una delicadeza y respeto que incluso te impresionaban pero que disfrutabas.

Al separase se miraron un instante riéndose ante los nervios.

– ¿No era que no podías besarme? – Inquiriste más relajada.

Te miro ruborizado –De no haberlo hecho me abría arrepentido de por vida. De todos modos nadie saber lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante…

Tus orejas ardieron, tu cabeza daba vueltas y apenas atinaste a balbucear un montón de incoherencias, sonrió enternecido besándote la frente –Ya es hora de dormir –Te informo, sin darte cuenta hiciste un mohín acomodándote para descansar.

–Este _(Tú nombre)_…Si, si quieres puedes apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro…Solo si te acomoda, claro…

Sin pensártelo dos veces te arrimaste a su lado, trago saliva nervioso rodeándote con él brazo llevándote a su pecho, podías sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón incitando al tuyo a llevar el mismo ritmo, cuando notaste que estabas a punto de quedarte dormida musitaste algo que creías era importante.

–_El whisky no sabe tan mal..._ –Lo último que escuchaste fueron unas suaves carcajadas.

Reparaste que ya era de día fregándote el ojo, Arthur aun dormía así que te alejaste con cuidado para no despertarlo sin embargo su brazo aferrado a ti lo trajo de vuelta de algún sueño, apenas te vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse con una gran sonrisa –Buenos días _(Tú nombre). _

–Buenos días Arthur.

La azafata apareció ofreciendo el desayuno, pediste algo ligero mientras el ojiverde como buen británico se sirvió un plato contundente. Al terminar no demoraron en platicar todo tipo de temas bastante entretenidos.

–_Atención_ _pasajeros se les informa que en breves momentos comenzara el descenso a destino._

La voz del piloto anunciaba el fin del vuelo provocándoles cierta angustia, en un momento pareció querer decirte algo pero arrepentirse antes de hacerlo.

El aterrizaje fue más rápido de lo que imaginaste, Arthur te entrego tu bolso mientras esperaban a que bajaran algunos pasajeros. El viento arrastraba la lluvia hasta ustedes, tus pies te pesaban y aunque estabas emocionada de estar en Londres una punzada en tu pecho te distraía. Caminaron hasta un gran grupo de gente que esperaba por sus pertenecías, les tomo un rato pero no lo suficiente para charlar aunque nuevamente notaste que se retractaba antes de hablarte, salieron del aeropuerto a pasos lentos, ambos se notaban deprimidos.

–Y ¿Que harás ahora? –Inquirió mustio.

–Tomare un taxi y buscare un hotel o algo ¿Tu iras al museo? –Asintió con la cabeza, esperaste a que dijera algo pero mantuvo sus labios intactos.

–Fue un placer Arthur, mucha suerte con la exposición y con tus estudios –Le extendiste la mano.

La pesadumbre de su rostro intensificaba tú angustia y aunque demoro estrecho tu mano.

–Cuídate mucho _(Tú nombre)…_

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que apareció un taxi, te aproximaste a el con un nudo en la garganta, jamás lo volverías a ver eso era seguro –¡Espera _(Tú nombre)_!

Volteaste sorprendida encontrándote al guapo rubio con ojos vidriosos, se sonrojo de golpe mirándote apenado –S-Se que apenas nos c-conocemos pero yo…Yo pensé que qui-quizás sería buena idea si t-tú…No sería problema que te qu-quedaras en mi casa con nosotros…

–Te ruborizaste tanto como él apartando los ojos al piso.

–Mi madre te adoraría y, hay una habitación para huéspedes y…Así podrías cono-conocer el museo…Hasta podría hacerte un tour e-especial o acompañarte en el que harás para que no te sientas s-sola…

Realmente era un terrorista que logro hacer estallar una bomba de emociones dentro de ti, apenas respirabas todo lo que ocurría parecía de película como si fueras la protagonista de una novela romántica, un fuerte cosquilleo en tu estomago hacia ponerte más nerviosa, te diste cuenta como se inquietaba al no obtener una respuesta y como resignación se iba colando en su expresión.

–Con una condición –Dijiste intentando pronunciar bien las palabras, te miro esperanzado, sonreíste emocionada.

–Que me hagas un recorrido por la exposición de tu padre, y que después de eso me invites a tomar el té.

Se veía tan emocionado que parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiese ocurrir la bocina de un auto los hiso voltear, era un hermoso _Camaro_ negro, sus vidrios estaban polarizados sin embargo uno de ellos bajo dejando ver a una hermosa mujer rubia sonriendo mientras los saludaba con la mano, no necesitaste que te dijera nada para saber que era su madre, eran idénticos. Te sentiste un poco nerviosa pero al observar a Arthur viste como te extendía la mano con los labios arqueados, parecía un modelo listo para ser fotografiado pero el poseía algo que ellos no, unos refulgentes ojos verdes cargados de vida y alegría que te invitaban a acompañarlos por siempre –Tranquila _(Tú nombre)_ todo está bien… –Sonreíste aceptando su mano, se observaron un instante para luego caminar al lujoso auto.

**_Nota De La Autora:_**_ Es la primera vez que escribo de un Arthur NO tsundere x´D y la primera vez que escribo algo tan romanticon. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Keane es prechocha. Acepto comentarios, criticas, lo que sea mientras no se pasen de crueles mi corazoncito de cristal podría romperse ;A; y sé que no quieren eso…Supongo. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra. Ciao~_


End file.
